InSaNiTY
by CrysAngelo
Summary: The disease was spreading quickly, practically tearing his mind apart. Danny could only scream in silence at his sudden change. No longer was he becoming the hero in the stories, he was slowly becoming the villain. But the question is; how did it begin? With the help of his friends, Danny is going to see that every good side, has a dark one. But in the end, is it worth it all?


**InSaNiTY**

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? So this is a new story I came up with, hopefully it sounds good :D **

**Prologue **

His eyes flashed red as he stared at the victim before him, gosh how he wanted to destroy them. He wanted to destroy them all! He clenched his fists tightly, he couldn't give in, and he couldn't harm them.

"Danny stop." Sam said calmly. He didn't hear her. His thoughts were somewhere else, his mind was racing fast and forcing him to make his decision.

_Destroy them! Destroy them all!_

No, don't do it Danny! Fight this! Fight this disease!

_Kill them now! They're just like everyone else! They're weak! Useless! DESTROY THEM NOW!_

Don't do it! You're the hero! You save people! You guard them with your life!

"Danny put your arm down now!" Sam shouted to him. She struggled against her bonds in hopes for them to release. She needed to get to him! She had to stop him before he finally unraveled. She saw him shake. The disease was finally getting to him.

"No…" She said as she watched, "No…nonono! Danny focus on the mission!" She shouted to him.

Danny felt his body trembling, he was running out of time. He gasped as a pounding began in his head, he gritted his teeth and groaned in pain. Weakly, he fell to his knees and clutched his head.

_St-stop! Phantom please!_ He begged his other half. But it was in vain. He felt himself change back into human form, he couldn't take this, the pain, the voices, the madness! It was too _much_!

"AaaaarRRGH!" He shouted as the pain doubled. He was trembling now.

Sam watched helplessly before glancing towards his sister and friend. Jazz stared in horror at her little brother. Tears were sliding down his face as he yelled in pain.

"Make it stop." She begged, "Make it stop!" She struggled against her own restraints. She cried out to her brother, cursing the bonds that held her. Sam glanced at Tucker, his mouth was in a wide "o" and he looked dead to the world. She returned her gaze back to Danny. He was clutching his head and screaming for the voices to stop.

She thought back to what happened, their mission was to find the cure, but it seemed so hopeless now. He had won. He had laid the trap and captured them. Now Danny had to pay the price for it…unless…unless she used her gift.

She bit back the thought, was that really worth it? She only used that in times of need. She felt hot tears slide down her face, this was urgent, they had to get out of this situation.

"Sam…" She heard Jazz mumble. She looked at her friend, "Sam please…do something." She pleaded. Jazz's eyes held pain and fear. They were glazed over from her tears. Sam blinked.

"I-I…" She stuttered. Jazz stared into her eyes.

"_Please_ Sam, you're his only hope. You're his only chance to heal. Please…help him." Jazz choked out. Sam let out a shaky breath and sniffled.

Danny could feel the disease spreading farther, he needed to stall it. He needed to hold it back until he found the cure. Whimpering in pain, he changed back to Phantom. He had to use his new power, it seemed to be the only thing that kept the disease at bay. _I need…more…time_, he thought.

The trio of friends watched in shock as they saw their friend. Jazz gasped.

"He's using his new power! Sam, this is the perfect time to use that weird gift of yours!" Tucker said snapping out of his stupor. Sam sucked in sharply.

"But what if I mess up?! What if it goes wrong?!" She thought, her thoughts were starting to become fearful. She wanted to save him, but she had no full control of her powers.

"It doesn't matter Sam, what matters is Danny. He needs our help, we _need_ to be there to help him. If you mess up, _who cares_, just as long as are out of _here_ and safe somewhere else." Jazz responded. Sam frowned a worried frown, but nodded.

"Ok…" She said, "Ok."

She closed her eyes and felt that weird bubble rise up in her, all the while thinking about how all of this had happened.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**So, how was it? Was it good? Boring? Interesting? Cliché? Goodness gracious, I hope not D:**_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**~CrysAngelo**_


End file.
